A WizTail Love Story
by RadioactivePenguins16.5
Summary: A fanfic based on my YouTube video of the same name.Princess Tailmon meets a strange Wizarmon laying in the street and falls in love with him, but her father Vamdemon tries to keep them apart.
1. The stranger in the street

A WizTail Love Story

This is based on my YouTube video, "A WizTail Love Story". It is a strange idea but it works. What if Vamdemon was not evil? What if Tailmon was friends with the Digidestined, but wasn't a chosen Digimon? What if Vamdemon was Tailmon's dad? What if Vamdemon was a king? What if Vamdemon loved his daughter so much, he didn't want to let her go? And what if Tailmon wasn't a cat, but a human- like Digimon with cat ears and a tail?

Oh, and I'm using Japanese names so here is the translation:

Taichi- Tai

Yamato- Matt

Sora- Sora

Jhoe- Joe

Hikari- Kari

Takeru- Tk.

Mimi- Mimi

Koushiro- Izzy

Wizarmon- Wizardmon

Tailmon- Gatomon

Vamdemon- Myotismon

Btw:

Onii-Chan: Big brother

Chapter 1

Meeting

"Ok, fine. You can go to your Digidestined friends and invite them to the party. But be safe." Vamdemon called after Tailmon.

"I will, Daddy!" she replied, shutting the door and running for the gate. She was excited. Her dad was throwing a big party for her 16th birthday, and he was letting her invite only the people she wanted to!

Tailmon was a beautiful girl. She was tall with long, white hair and bright blue eyes. She looked like a normal girl except for the cat like features she had. She had large white cat ears with purple tufts of fur on the end, and a long purple and white tail, also with a tuft of purple fur. Her eyes were also catlike, but still very beautiful.

She looked around the street. She couldn't see her friends, the DigiDestined anywhere! They usually hung out in this town, as they were good friends with her father and her. 

Tailmon turned the corner and almost tripped over a person. He was lying on the ground, flushed from the heat. She gasped and knelt down. "Are you ok?" she asked. He moaned weakly.

"Here, drink this." she said gently, holding out her canteen.

The young man lifted his head and looked at the jug in her hand. He then took it gratefully and drank some of the cool water. Then he passed out.

She pulled him into the shade and stared at him. He was a Wizarmon, not much older than her, probably 16 as well. He had blonde hair and skin the same color as her dad's. She thought he was kinda cute.

She reached over and felt his forehead. It was burning up. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. She then wet it with her canteen and set it on his forehead, trying to cool him off.

"Tailmon, what are you doing?" a voice asked. She looked up to see Hikari and the other Digidestined.

"Trying to help him." she said, motioning to the unconscious wizard.

A boy stepped forward. He had spiked black hair and glasses. "what's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, Jhoe. I found him lying over there and gave him some water before he passed out. He's burning up though." Tailmon said.

"can I see?" Jhoe asked.

"ok." Tailmon stepped aside and walked around the Wizarmon. She sat down on the other side of the wizard.

Jhoe knelt down by him and felt his forehead. "Heat stroke. That's not good. We should get him to the castle." he said. He grabbed the wizard under his arms and lifted him up slightly. Taichi grabbed one of his legs. Yamato was about to grab the other when Tailmon pushed him aside.

"Move. I want to help him as much as I can." she said.

Yamato backed away. "be my guest." he said, a little annoyed. Sora nudged him. "what?"

"don't be such a jerk." Sora scolded.

Takeru ran up to Tailmon. "Tailmon, can I help you?" he asked shyly. Hikari giggled.

"she doesn't need help, Takeru. She just told Yamato that." Hikari told him.

"I know, but maybe she would let me help." he turned back to Tailmon. "would you?"

"of course!" she said, smiling. She handed him her bag. "Hold it tightly, Takeru."

Takeru beamed at her. "ok!" then he ran to Yamato. "Onii-Chan! Look! Tailmon let me help too!"

Yamato ruffled his little brother's hair. "I know." he said in a I'm-trying-to-not-sound-sarcastic-enough-for-Sora-to-have-an-excuse-to-hit-me voice. It didn't work.

"ow, jeeze. You don't have to hit so hard!" Matt yelled at Sora.

"Tailmon, who is that?" Vamdemon asked, walking into the hallway.

Tailmon rushed up to him. "Daddy, I found him lying in the street. He was near death from the heat. Please let me help him!" she pleaded.

Vamdemon looked at her and sighed. "Ok."

They took him into a room and set him on a bed. Tailmon watched as jhoe looked at him to make sure he wasn't injured. Finally he was satisfied.

"thanks you guys! You are the best friends ever!" Tailmon said. (you won't be singing that tune for long.) 

(Ah Fuzz Nuggets I didn't mean to tell you that! Darn it. Well, now you shall forget all I said.)

(forget it.)

(I SAID FORGET IT!)

(JUST FRICKIN FORGET I SAID THAT!)

(*sigh*)

"you're welcome." Hikari said. She and Takeru hugged her legs.

Tailmon bent over. "guess what? I'm having a party tonight for my birthday and you are all coming. And if you two are good, I will make sure you get an extra special treat."

Hikari and Takeru grinned. "ok!" they chimed.

After they left, Tailmon was left alone to take care of the Wizarmon. She spent hours watching him, and finally he opened his eyes and looked at her. They were a deep emerald green. 

"Huh? Did you save me?" he asked.

"Well, I didn't do that much, I just couldn't leave you lying there." she replied. She blushed when she realized she was staring at him. She could not help it, he was just too cute!

"Thanks." wizarmon replied. He stared at her. She was beautiful. She had white hair and bright, sky- blue eyes. She was wearing a white dress and her skin was pale. A thin, golden crown rested on her head. Realizing he was staring, he quickly looked away and blushed. "But, I, uh, better be going now." he started to sit up.

Tailmon pushed him back down. "Don't be silly, you're not strong enough to go."

Wizarmon sat up again and looked at Tailmon. From the way she was looking at him, it was obvious she liked him. And, he realized, he liked her too.

They started talking, and became friends just like that. They laughed, joked, and talked. Pretty soon, Tailmon had an idea.

"Wizarmon, do you want to dance with me at my birthday party?" she asked him.

"Um, sure." he said, smiling. "When is it?"

She smiled. "Tonight! And all of my friends will be there!"

Wizarmon grinned. "Ah, am I now your friend?"

Tailmon laughed. "Of course, silly!"

"Then I will be there, and I will dance with you." he said, leaning down and kissing Tailmon on the cheek.

Gatomon blushed. "Well, I must get changed. I will have one of my servants bring you something to wear. See you tonight!" she said as she leapt off the bed and 

walked out.

Vamdemon had been watching in the shadows. _So, this strange Wizarmon wants to dance with my daughter? He's not even royal! Plus, Tailmon is my only daughter, and she looks so much like her mom did. I can't lose my only child!_


	2. The dance on the balcony

Chapter 2

The dance

Tailmon was standing on the balcony, staring at the stars. Beautiful music drifted out of the main hall. She looked around to see everyone dancing.

She looked back at the stars. They were bright and twinkled. The moon was full and cast a blue glow on her, making her white dress glow brightly. She was so busy looking at the stars that she didn't see a figure land behind her.

"what are you doing out here all alone? I thought the party was inside." a voice asked her. She turned around to see Wizarmon.

She sighed and walked over to him. She threw her arms around him. "Thank you for coming to my party, Wizarmon."

Wizarmon placed his arm around her. "your welcome. But you still haven't answered my question."

"I was waiting for you. You did tell me you would dance with me." Tailmon answered.

"ah, yes. That's right. Forgive me for being so late, Tailmon." Wizarmon said, grabbing her hand with his left hand and placing his right hand on the small of her back.

Tailmon smiled and placed her free hand on Wizarmon's arm. "It's ok." she whispered to him.

They danced together for the rest of the song, smiling happily. When the song ended, Tailmon threw her arms around Wizarmon again.

"oh, thank you! That was wonderful." she said.

"your welcome. I'm glad you enjoyed dancing with me." he replied. "I enjoyed it as well."

"I'm glad." She let go of him and they looked at each other for a minute. Then Wizarmon pulled her closer to him and they kissed lovingly.

Suddenly they heard footsteps. Tailmon and Wizarmon let go of each other and turned around to see Vamdemon standing there.

"Dad, what-" Tailmon began.

"Tailmon, get back in there right now!" he ordered. "it's too cold out here for you to stand around without a coat."

Tailmon slouched her shoulders. "yes dad." she grabbed Wizarmon's hand and they started walking back in, but Wizarmon fell over when a blast of energy hit him in the back.

"and as for you, Wizarmon." he said, grabbing him by the wrist and yanking him away from Tailmon. "stay away from my daughter." he threw Wizarmon aside and grabbed Tailmon roughly by the shoulder.

Tailmon wrestled out of her fathers grip. "no, dad! Leave him alone!" she started crying. "please, let me dance with him!"

"no! you hardly know him, and I only told you that you could invite friends."

"but we ARE friends! Please, daddy!" Tailmon pleaded.

"no." he said firmly. He dragged his daughter back into the castle.

Tailmon threw a desperate glance back at Wizarmon, who was still laying there. He moaned as he slowly got up. Then he looked up at her, and she heard his voice in her mind saying:

_It's ok. I'm fine. Meet me tonight in the garden._

She nodded and turned her head back to the party, as Wizarmon pulled himself up and flew off.


	3. The garden under the stars

Chapter 3

The Garden

(Btw, In case Gatomon2006 is reading this, which I seiriously dought she is, I'm sorry for stealing a name from one of your fanfics. But I saw it in a dictionary so I thought that I could use it, as it doesn't belong to you.)

The night was cold, and things seemed strangely silent after the noise of the party had died down.

Tailmon held the lantern higher and pulled her coat tighter around her. _Where was he?_ She thought.

She stepped over a dead log. She immediately thought that he would be here, because this was a run down, unused portion of the garden. She had begged the gardeners to take better care of it, but they refused.

She stopped for a second to stare at a statue. She had often seen it when she was a little girl. It showed a young Angewomon holding hands with A Sorcerymon. She had asked her father what it was, and he said it was a memorial of the marriage of two people. One was a prince, and the other a simple village girl. They were apparently her great grand parents who lived in a time where royalty had individual names, like humans did. In the bottom was inscribed: Princess Angelina and Prince Erebus.

She suddenly came upon a light hidden in the trees. She walked towards it. When she pulled away the tree branches she saw that it was Wizarmon. He was sitting, muttering something. His hands glowed brightly with light. She stepped into the clearing.

"Hello Wizarmon." she said.

Wizarmon looked up at her fearfully, then smiled. "Tailmon. Thank goodness, for a second I thought it was your father."

Tailmon laughed. "No, if it had been dad, you would have heard: 'get off my property and stay away from my daughter!'" she mocked.

Wizardmon started laughing. 'True."

Tailmon sat down next to him. "What's that?" she asked, pointing to his hands, which were still glowing.

"I'm making a love stone." he said.

Tailmon gasped. Love stones were usually enchanted gemstones that glowed when the one the owner loved was near. They were hard to make, and she had only known of Sorcerymon ever making them. "You can make them?" she asked.

Wizarmon nodded. "Yes, but it's hard to find the right stone. Especially one that goes well with your eyes." he opened his hands to reveal a sky blue stone with purple flecks. Wizarmon had magically shaped the stone so that it had a little hole in the top to put a string through. It glowed brightly. "Here. I made it for you." he handed the stone to her.

She took the stone and looked at it. Then she looked back up. "Oh, thank you, Wizarmon!" she hugged him tightly.

"here." he took the stone again and threaded a golden string through the hole and tied it around her neck. "There we go."

She kissed Wizarmon on the cheek. "thanks." she looked up at the moon. It cast a glow on the two of them. She lifted up the lantern and blew it out. Suddenly she and Wizarmon were sitting in complete darkness. They looked up at the stars.

"Look. There's a Nyaromon!" Tailmon said, pointing at a constellation.

"And there's a DemiDevimon!" Wizarmon said, pointing at another constellation.

"Hey, I see a Digi- Egg!" Tailmon said.

Wizarmon looked where Tailmon was looking. "Where?" he asked.

"there." she said, pointing.

"Oh, I see it now." he looked at Tailmon. "But I think I found the best one of them all."

"Where?" she asked, looking him in the eyes.

He wrapped his arm around her. "Right here." he said. Then he leaned in and they kissed.

Wizardmon moved back a little. "Tailmon, I-"

"Shhh." Tailmon said, kissing him again. She knew what he wanted to say. They kissed for a long time.

Finally Tailmon stopped and looked him in the eyes. "Wizarmon…"

Wizarmon placed his hand on the back of her head and leaned in to kiss her again. As their lips met, they heard a voice.

"Wizarmon, I told you to stay away from my daughter!" Vamdemon said.

Wizarmon and Tailmon jumped in shock. "Y- Your Majesty, I was only-"

"Daddy, I love him, and he loves me! Why can't you just let that be?" Tailmon asked Vamdemon.

"Because he is not royal, he is simply a boy you met on the street." was his excuse. But it was a lie. He really didn't want his only daughter to leave him. He loved her too much.

"Daddy, it doesn't matter! I still love him, and nothing you can do can change that!"

"We will see!" Vamdemon wrapped his cape around him, then threw it aside shouting: "NIGHT RAID!"

Wizarmon jumped out of the way of the cloud of bats just in time. "MAGICAL GAME!" he shouted, sending blue lightning out of his staff.

Vamdemon dodged it. "BLOODY STREAM!" he shouted. A long, red whip appeared in his hand. He used it to pick Wizarmon up and throw him aside.

"Wizarmon!" Tailmon screamed. She ran for him and helped him up onto his feet. "Are you ok?"

He groaned as he stood up. "I'm fine."

"You're gonna get hurt. Go, run. I'll meet you tomorrow night on the roof." Tailmon whispered. Wizarmon nodded and flew off. Tailmon watched him as he disappeared.

"You are never allowed to see him again." Vamdemon told Tailmon. "Now come on, let's get inside, it's cold out here." he said gently, placing his cape on his daughter.

Tailmon sadly followed her dad back into the castle, fingering the magic pendant on her neck that was slowly dimming.


	4. The escape from the castle

Chapter 4

Leaving

The next night, Tailmon slowly opened her bedroom door and crept out. She tiptoed towards the door that led to the stairs. She reached for the door and went to turn the handle. Locked.

In despair she walked back into her room and went to the window. There was thick, strong ivy growing up the walls, and she had often climbed on it when she was little. She took off her shoes and climbed onto the window sill. She set her foot onto a thick ivy branch. Just as she had pulled herself up and onto the plant, she heard the bedroom door open.

"Tailmon? Where are you?" Mimi's voice asked. She saw Hikari stick her head out the window. "Tailmon!" she hissed. "what are you doing?"

"I need to get to the roof." Tailmon answered. She took another step to the side and up a little.

"then I'm coming too." Mimi said. She ducked out of the window and took off her shoes. Then she climbed up onto the vines as well.

Tailmon reached the roof first, because she could climb better. Wizarmon was already waiting for her on the top. She ran to him and they embraced.

"oh, Wizarmon, I'm so glad you are here." Tailmon said, crying. "my dad told me I'm not allowed to be anywhere near you."

Wizarmon rubbed her back gently and tried to comfort her. "it's ok. Not even your dad could ever keep us apart."

Tailmon sniffed and looked up at him. "Wizarmon, can't we leave? Go somewhere where we could be alone, and my dad wouldn't try to keep us apart?"

"the only place we could go to is just outside the kingdom is a little town. It would be quite a journey to it after we leave the kingdom, but he would have no jurisdiction there." Wizarmon said. "I used to live there. I have friends there that would let us hide there and we could live happily."

Tailmon looked him in the eyes. "do you want to go there?"

Wizarmon looked her in the eyes as well. "only if you do."

"I do." she said. She leaned in and kissed him.

"ok then." he wrapped his arm around her, just under her chest. "hold on tight!" he said, kicking off the ground and flying west.

Mimi looked up to see Tailmon flying off with a Wizarmon. She gasped and quickly climbed down and back through the window. Vamdemon needed to know this.


	5. The betrayal of a friend

_Chapter 5_

_Banished_

_Vamdemon was sitting at his desk, reading. It was dead silent, except for the occasional squeaking of bats in the rafters above him. The only light in the room was a single candle._

_Suddenly Mimi burst into the room. "your majesty! Tailmon- she-"_

_Vamdemon spun around. "what is it, Mimi?" he asked her._

"_Tailmon- I don't know how- flew off- Wizarmon!" she panted._

"_WHAT?" he yelled._

_Tailmon closed her eyes and snuggled up with Wizarmon. They had to rest for a bit so he didn't get too tired._

_Wizarmon stroked Tailmon's hair. "don't worry. We are almost there. Just a little farther and we will be out of the kingdom."_

"_are you sure we will be safe there?" Tailmon asked him._

_He kissed her forehead. "yes. Don't worry." he held her hand and stood up. He then pulled her up as well. "come on. We must leave now."_

_She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he wrapped one of his arms around her waist. He kicked off the ground and headed towards the desert._

"_which way did they go?" Vamdemon asked Mimi. He was telekineticly holding her up._

"_t- that way." she stuttered, pointing west. She looked down. "U- um can I go back down?"_

"_yes, and get the other digidestined. I'm gonna need help finding them." Vamdemon said. He gestured towards Mimi, and she slowly was lowered to the ground._

_As she ran back towards the castle, Vamdemon looked off to the west._


	6. Banished

Chapter 6

Wizarmon and Tailmon were almost to the border. They could see the end of the forest and the beggining of the long desert. "Almost there." Wizarmon wispered. "Hold on."

Tailmon felt happy. She and Wizermon would be together forever! Nothing could stop them... then she looked back.

Vamdemon was coming.

Tailmon gasped. "Wizarmon, he's coming!"

Wizarmon looked back as well. "Oh no..." He sped up, the border coming closer and closer, and then...

BLOODY STREAM!

With a cry, Wizarmon fell to the ground, rolling so that he didn't land on Tailmon. he fell onto a thick patch of moss, which was very fortunate.

Tailmon helped him up. "Come on, we've gotta get out of here!"

Wizarmon grabbed her hand and ran for it. They were almost there...

DEAD SCREAM!

Wizarmon fell to the ground hard. Tailmon tried to get him to stand up, but he couldn't. "I'm... sorry..." He muttered.

Tailmon started crying. Her father landed nearby, and she wheeled on him.

NEKO PUNCH!

Her father grabbed her wrist before he could hit him. "Calm down, Tailmon. Someday you will thank me."

"Leave Wizarmon alone!" She screamed, sobbing hard.

"Tailmon... move..." Wizarmon started standing up. Weakly, he cupped his hands and held them in front of him. Tailmon moved quickly.

THUNDER BALL!

Vamdemon winced slightly as the ball of lightning hit him in the shoulder, but he recovered quickly.

NIGHT RAID!

Wizarmon was down after that blow. He couldn't get up. Vamdemon stood over him. "I banish you from the kingdom forever." He said firmly.

Tailmon sobbed. "Father, please-"

"SILENCE, TAILMON!" Vamdemon yelled. he grabbed her and took off back towards the castle. but before they left, Tailmon heard in her mind:

_When the pendant next glows, come to this place and wait for me._


End file.
